After Breaking Dawn
by KelseyCrazyGothGurl
Summary: This is how I think the Cullens lives should go after BD. Will Jake and Nessie be together? Will the Volturi come again? How will it turn out? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee P.O.V

I couldnt believe it. Finally, after fifteen years, we were returning to Forks. Well, Mom, Dad, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Jake and his pack, and I are anyway. Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme are going to Denali to see our extended family, then they're coming to Forks.

When we arrive in Forks, we're going to live in the old Cullen mansion, except for the wolves, who are going back to La Push, and Mom and Dad, who are going to live in their little cottage in the woods. Jake would spend the days and some nights with us, but the majority of the nights with his Dad.

Of all Jake's pack - Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil - only Leah and Seth come everywhere with us. Quil's imprintee Claire, knew about everything, and although she knows we wont hurt her, only me and mom dont make her nervous, so they only visit us - frequently. Embry still hasnt imprinted yet, and he doesnt want to, so he stays in La Push where he knows all the girls. He comes to visit us whenever Quil and Claire do, and they were overjoyed we were coming back.

However, wherever we live, the wolves have a house seperate from us, because we cant stand the smell of each other. Well, they cant. Mom, Jake, Seth and I dont mind it. Except when Aunt Rose is around, Jake just had to comment. They still didnt like each other much.

"Nessie!" my Moms voice broke into my thoughts.

"Yeah Mom?" I answered.

"Well at least now you're paying attention! Are you excited to be going back to Forks? I am! I cant wait to see Charlie!"

Wow. Mom must be excited. She's usually pretty quiet.

The last time we had been in Forks, I had only been a year old, and I barely remembered my other grandfather. All I remembered is that his eyes are the exact same colour as mine, and that my middle name is a mix of his name and Grandpa Carlisle's.

"Yes Nessie," Dad said, reading my thoughts. "And your Mom's eyes were the exact same colour when she was human."

"Really?" I asked. I couldnt imagine Mom's eyes as any colour beside the golden of all vegetarian vampire eyes.

"Yes really. A beautiful chocolate brown that went gorgeously with her blush."

I blanched. "Mom _blushed_!?"

They laughed at my expression. "Yes I did. Almost once every minute!" Mom said. She looked embarrased. Almost as if shge would be... _blushing!_

"I blushed very easily, especially around your father. He enjoyed embarrasing me and making me blush." Mom explained, glaring at Dad. He just laughed.

We were in Dads silver volvo, on our way to Forks. Jake was driving Mom's ferrari, Aunt Alice was in her bright yellow porsche, Uncle Jasper was driving Dads aston martin vanquish - his huge silver moterbike was currently in the back of Uncle Emmetts jeep. Dad only had the volvo for when we're around small towns where everyone talks about everybody else.

I was so excited to be going back to my place if birth, and to be seeing Grandpa Charlie, to see him and refresh my memory.

Mom's cellphone rang. "Hello? Oh hi Seth."

Seth and Leah were with Jake in the ferrari, since they went everywhere with us. They're siblings, and their Mom had marries Grandpa Charlie, which made them my aunt and uncle! They said I didnt have to call them that though, so I didnt.

"Really? Thats better than I expected," Mom wa saying. "Thats great. Thanks Seth. Bye." She hung up.

"Jake talked Sam into letting us in La Push, and we're allowed!" Mom said excitedly.

"All of us?" Dad sounded doubtful.

"Well, not really. More like just me and Nessie."

"So you and I are allowed to cross the treaty line?" I asked Mom.

"Yup. But one of the pack, or their imprints, has to be with us at all times, although that would probably be the case anyway, we'd stay with Jake."

I couldnt believe it. I could go to the place where Mom and Jake used to hang out? This move was looking better and better all the time! Suddenly I noticed Dads expression.

"So, we let pretty much the whole pack into our Forks territory, and they let two of us into theirs? How does that work out?" he demanded scowling.

Mom just laughed. "Not the whole pack Edward, just Jake's. And you dont really think that we're not safe there, do you?"

"Well, no. But how did you know thats what I was thinking?" he asked.

I knew the answer to this, but I was determined not to think it, so Mom could answer on her own.

"Um, well I just figured this out awhile ago, and Im still testing it, but once a vampire has tried to use their ability on me, or I've shielded someone with an extra abilty, my shield kind of absorbs it, and I can use it whenever I want to. So I can read your mind if I want." Mom explains.

Dad looks at her disbelievingly. "You're joking right? You cant really readmy mind can you?"

"Well, I try not to use any of the abilities I've absorbed, but sometimes I slip, and randomly read someones mind, or change their emotion, or something like that," Mom says. "And I can do most things willingly. Me and Ness have been practising."

I lean over and place my hand on Dads cheek, and show him some of our practice sessions. Me, feeling, hearing or seeing nothing. Me looking at an image of us on the moon. Me lying and Mom catching me out. More and more images flash through our mind, as Dads face grows more and more amazed.

"Why didnt you tell me!?" Dad demanded. "Can you do offensive, like Jane and Kate?"

"I dont really know," Mom admitted. "I've never tried. I dont want to hurt anyone, and anyway, Nessie is the only one who knows. Alice only saw us practising something, not what." She explains.

Hm. I wouldnt have minded Mom practising offensive on me - okay, it was kind of morbid, but I was curious. Mom and Dad both turned to me with identical expressions of horror. I gathered that they had both read my mind - having two mind-reading parent? This would be fun. Mom's lucky - she can block her mind if she wants. I cant block, only show my thoughts. And right now I was thinking "Oh crap."

"Absolutely NOT Renesmee Carlie Cullen! I am not using offensive on you because you are curious, or any other reason!" Mom was angry. Weird.

"Renesmee, do you remember when Bella was first learning to expand her shield?" Dad asked.

Of course I remembered. That was when the Volturi were coming to see us. Because of me, I might add. Dad frowned, but didnt mention my guilt.

"Yes. And Kate was using her electric current on me, while Bella tried to shield me. And It was painful Ness. Very painful. You do not want that pain, simply because you are curious. Trust me."

I nodded. I also knew that Kate was not the only one who had used that kind of offensive on him. Aunt Rose had told me the story of how Mom went cliff-diving, and Aunt Alice thought she was committing suicide. Aunt Rose told Dad, he went to the Volturi, Mom went to save him, Jane - the girl witch twin - tried to use it on Mom, and Dad got in the way. Aunt Rose still feels guilty about her part in the whole thing.

I turned on my MP3 - I still had the one from my first christmas - and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob P.O.V

Bella and Renesmee Cullen. Two of my reasons for living. I had once hoped that it would be Bella Black, but then she married Edward. I held no animosity towards him anymore. Then there was Nessie. Everybody - including me - thought that when she grew up, we'd be together. But I didnt feel that, even though she was one of the most beautiful people in the world to me. And I knew she didnt feel it either. Bella is still my best friend, and Nessie is like my little sister.

And now... I have hopes for someone else. It doesnt make sense. We used to hate each other, then we were close friends, now I love her. Leah Clearwater, my second in command.

When Im in wolf form, I try not to think about her, but I slipped up once...

_"I love you Leah." The thought just came to my head._

_"WHAT did you just think!?" Leah demanded, staring at me._

_"Um, I love you?" I asked sheepishly._

_"I heard!" She looked astonished._

_"Well, yeah. You're my friend, my second, and I love you. You know, like a friend."_

_Was it just me, or did I catch a flicker of dissapointment in her mind? Nah, it was probably just wishful thinking..._

_"Hm. Well, I love you too, I s'pose" she said. Leah had thawed out a bit since leaving Sam's pack. _

_"What? You two love each other!? What about me!? Or do you two go out now?" Seth came galloping in on huge paws._

_"No! And of course I love you, little brother." replied Leah._

_"Yeah, me too, in a non-gay way. You're like my little brother as well."_

_"Okay, glad we cleared that up."_

I was brought back to the present by a poke in the shoulder.

"So when did Sam give permission for my step-sister and neice to come to La Push aye?"

Leah had gotten over her hatred of the Cullens, and she even liked most of them. She still dis-liked Blondie sometimes though. Okay, most of the time.

"Well, Ness was allowed to come anyway, cause she's my imprintee, and she's only half leech - i mean, vamp." I laughed, and Leah and Seth grinned. We still accidentally called them leeches sometimes. Force of habit I guess.

"You know, I still cant believe that I have TWO older sisters, a neice, and am related to the Cullens," Seth mused. "Where's the brother and nephew?" He demanded.

Leah laughed. "Erm, hello? Related to Cullens? Step-brother in law? Edward?"

"Oh yeah." Seth said sheepishly.

"And then there's those other two, Emmett and Jasper isnt it? But I cant explain them, so they're our step-brother's in law as well." Leah finished.

"Cool," Seth said happily. "But what about my nephew?"

I rolled my eyes. "Keep dreaming, Sandy."

We sometimes called him that, because of his sandy coloured wolf fur. He glared at me, and we laughed.

As we sped along in Bella's ferrari - which she almost never drove, for some strange reason, I for one loved it - I thought about our plans. Nessie would be going to her parents old school, Forks High, and the pack and the Cullens are going to do whatever. The Cullen 'teenagers' might go to the university in Forks, or just hang around with us, when we're not in La Push. I was so glad Sam gave permission for Bells and Ness to cross the treaty line, although I was a little bit suprised.

When I asked, he said it was because the pack was begging him to let 'our' Bella back to visit. And because he wanted to see her back in La Push, with the pack, like it used to be when we were protecting her from Victoria. I also happened to know that Emily had asked him, as a favour to her. Huh. He is so whipped. Then again, I thought wryly, so am _I_. To Nessie _and_ Bella.

"Lee Lee?" I asked.

"Yeah Jake?" Seth and I are the only ones who can call her that, without her going mad at us. And maybe Nessie, Im not sure yet.

"Do you think me and Nessie will ever be like the other imprinted couples?"

She sighed. "Jake, I dont know. I mean, she's old enough, but do you love her? I mean, like a girl-friend?"

Leah P.O.V

I waited anxiously for his answer. I knew for a fact, that if he loved her, I would die, again. I hate imprinting! First it took away Sam from me, now it take away Jacob.

"Hhhmm. I dont love her like that, Leah. She is my little sister, but if she loved me like that, I dont think I could resist. I would feel compelled to do whatever she wanted." He looked in pain as he said that.

"Jacob, I dont think she loves you like that." Relief washed through me as I realised his was true. I had just been saying it to comfort him! How could anyone not love Jake? He was just so loveable! I chuckled.

"What?" I had forgotten he was there.

"Oh, nothing."

Seth suddenly broke in. "How much longer to Forks?" he whined.

"Not that much longer. About an hour. Try going to sleep!" Jake suggested.

"Only an hour till we can see Mom again! Is she living in Charlie's house, or do they live in La Push?" I asked.

"I think they're in Charlie's house. Because aren't you guys staying at your old house? Bella was saying something about Sue not selling it." Jacob explained.

"Oh. Cool! We got our own place, aye Seth? Seth?" He didnt answer.

I turned around to see what he was doing, and he was sleeping, his head lolling to the side, with his tongue hanging out. I grinned, grabbed Jake's camera and took a picture. I showed Jake at the next set of lights, and he laughed softly.

"Poor kid. He's been hyper ever since Carlisle said we're going back to Forks."

"What do you mean 'poor kid'!? What about me!?" I said indignantly.

"What about you? You're not sleeping funny are you?" Jake's voice was concerned. He was concerned for me? Awww. So sweet.

Wait. Oh my god!!! Im going all mushy! Over a guy! I'll never live it down if anybody finds out.

Leah, the bitch queen, going soppy, and pining? No. No one can find out I love Jacob Black. Especially, not _Jacob!_


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee P.O.V

We were home. My first thought when we arrived at the Cullen mansion. We hadnt bothered to pack furniture, since Grandma Esme had furniture that fit every house we had. In fact, we didnt pack anything, except stuff for in the car. Aunt Alice already had different wardrobes for us at every house. I laughed inwardly. We had more clothes than we would ever need - not that I would ever say that to Aunt Alice! It was a thorn in her side that I had inherited my mothers dislike for shopping, and dressing up only on occasions. It amused everyone.

I walked in the doorway, gazing around, as memories crashed in to my mind, one after the other. Aunt Rose brushing my hair softly. Playing with Jake and Uncle Emmett. Lying in Daddy's arms as he hummed a lullaby at me. Reading with Uncle Jazz. I smiled as I remembered how much my family had adored me.

Mom and Dad heard me. Have I mentioned how wierd it was, having _two_ mind reading parents?

"_Had_ adored you? Nessie, we couldnt stop adoring you if we tried." Mom said. Dad slipped his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek, before turning to me.

"Bella's right Ness. You're probably the most spoilt, loved, person in the world." he said smiling.

I grinned at them. "I know. And since I have a pretty huge extended family, there's no _probably_ about it. And dont I know it." They just laughed. They knew I was right.

Just then, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper came down the stairs. "Our rooms are already set up. Renesmee has Edwards old room, we have the same one as before, and the wolves can sleep downstairs when they stay here - I dont think Rosalie would like the thought of one of them in her bed, never mind the smell." Uncle Jasper said.

"I wouldnt sleep in her precious bed anyway. She might have trapped it - I wouldnt put it past her!" Jake retorted, coming in the door, with Seth and Leah right behind him. They laughed.

I turned around and jumped right into Jakes arms, giving him a huge hug. I can't live without my Jacob. I saw Leah staring at me, but thought nothing of it. Jake twirled me around, before setting me down, and turning to Mom.

He picked her up from her spot next to Dad, and spun her like he did me. Dad glared at him, and Mom and Jake just laughed. So did I. I wasnt jealous. I knew that Jake had imprinted on me, and I also knew neither of us felt that way for each other. We were just like very close siblings. And him and Mom are best friends, exactly like before I was born. Dad glanced at me when I thought this. Even though he and Jacob got along now, he hadnt relished the thought of us being together. He just smiled smugly at me. Oh yeah. My dad was definately happy about _this_ turn of events.

When Mom and Dad went for a walk to their cottage, I went hunting with the wolves. We only caught a few deer, before going back to the house. By the time we were done, my parents were back, and Mom wanted to go see Charlie.

Bella P.O.V

I was so excited! I was going to see my Dad, in Forks! I couldnt believe I used to hate Forks. Now, it was my home, the one place I could live in peace with my family, and where I felt I belonged.

As we - me, Edward, Nessie, and Jake - drove along in Edwards volvo, I could barely contain myself. Nessie was staring at me, mostly beacause my daughter had never seen me this keyed up.

Edward laughed. "Calm down, Bella love. We'll be there soon."

As soon as Edward pulled up in the driveway, I was out of the car, and running - at human speed - to the door. Sue opened it, and she smiled at me, then called out, "Charlie? You have visitors!" She winked at me.

I heard Charlie grumbling under his breath as he came to the door to see who it was. I chuckled under my breath. We'd interrupted him watching a game. When Charlie arrived in the hall, I smiled at him and said, "Hi Dad. We're back in Forks!"

He was astonished, then we could see the happiness creeping up over his face, until he was beaming at us. "Bella! Good to see you, why didnt you tell me you were coming back?"

"Because we wanted it to be a surprise! Now, can we come in?"

"Of course, of course! Come in, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks Dad, nothing for me. Nessie? Jake? You want anything?"

"No thanks Mom." Nessie said coming to stand beside me, gripping my hand tightly. I squeezed it, and used her own ability to show her that I knew it would be okay. In turn, she showed me what she wanted to do. I smiled and nodded at her.

Slowly, she moved forward, until she was standing right behind Charlie as he led us to the living room.

"Grandpa?" Nessie's musical voice was quiet, as she reached out to touch his back.

He swung around, and as soon as he saw his granddaughter, he broke out in another huge smile, and picked her up. For the second time that day, she was twirled around like a child. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Look how you've grown! You look beautiful, looking just like your parents. I would know you anywhere!" He gave her a huge hug.

Nessie smiled and returned the hug. I felt a lump in my throat. I was almost in tears - well dry sobbing anyway. I was home.

Renesmee P.O.V

I remembered! As soon as I saw Grandpa Charlies eyes, memories began drifting back to me. Nothing major, just being with my family at the mansion, and Dad telling me that someone was coming to visit me, and that I couldnt drink his blood. I nearly giggled thinking about it. Mom and Dad both smiled at me.

Grandpa was looking at me, so I grinned at him. Suddenly he turned to Jake. "So you guys are still pretty close, huh?"

"Who, me and Bells, or me and Ness?" Jake grinned.

"Huh. Same old Jacob. Say, when are you gonna go see your Dad? And speaking of seeing parents, when are Leah and Seth coming to see Sue?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, they're coming over today sometime. They're driving my car." Mom explained.

"And Im going to see Dad tonight. So dont tell him we're here, okay Charlie? I want it to be a surprise." Jake said.

"Alright. Are you going by yourself?" Grandpa asked.

"I dunno." Jake turned to Mom. "You wanna come Bells?"

Mom grinned. "Course! Im not gonna give up a chance to go back to La Push!"

I was a bit put out. Why had Jake asked my mom first? He knew I wanted to go to La Push - I've never been there. Mom turned and frowned at me. I realised I was being selfish. Mom and Jake are best friends. Just because he imprinted on me doesnt mean he has to do everything I want. I mean, he usually does, but he doesnt have to. "Sorry Mom." I thought.

She smiled smugly at me, just as Jake said, "And I was wondering if Nessie wanted to come as well? It would be her first time in La Push."

I grinned and nodded. My Jacob hadnt forgotten me.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward P.O.V

I seethed inwardly. Jacob was taking my family away from me. Renesmees thoughts were jealous of her mother, Bella was excited to be going home with Jacob - wait. Home ?

"Bella love? Can I ask you something?" I thought this to her. Although it had thrown me, it could be very convinient for silent conversations.

"Sure Edward. What is it?"

"I thought you were going to La Push after we leave here?" This wasn't easy.

"I am. After Seth and Leah have seen their mom, they're going in the ferrari with Nessie, and Jake and I are gonna run." she was confused, but happy, thinking about her plans.

"Then why were you thinking about going home?" I had a feeling I wouldn't like her answer. I was right.

"Bescause La Push _is _my home Edward. One of them anyway, after our cottage. I have very happy memories there." Bella noticed my expression, and gripped my hand to reassure me. "I thought you liked Jake now? _And_ that you knew better thanto be _jealous_ of him! Jake's my best friend!" **(A/N this is still all in their minds)**

"Im not jealous Bella." I tried to convince her - and myself. I couldn't help it. When it came to Bella, I couldn't control myself. And really, I was aware that Bella and Jacob had a bond as strong as ours, just not the same feeling.

She smiled indulgently at me, and I realised she knew exactly what I felt and thought. This was... different for me. She could block her mind; I couldn't. I realised how my family felt all the time, with me always inside their heads. It was disconcerting.

"Edward, Nessie will be home by ten at the latest, and depending on what we do, I'll be home whenever. By midnight at least."

Midnight!? My wife was going to be with another man until midnight!? I tried to calm myself, but it was hard.

"Edward..." Bella sounded exaperated. "Vampires dont sleep remember? I'll spend the day with Jake, and be back at home tonight. Calm down." she squeezed my hand.

"I know love. I just don't like being away from you for too long."

"Me either Edward. You are my life, and wherever you are is my home."

Jacob P.O.V

While Charlie and Sue were talking to Nessie, I glanced at Bella and Edward. It looked like they were having their own little conversation in their minds - I knew that would get really annoying really soon. I saw Edward look sharply at me. What was wrong with him?

Bella kissed Edward on the cheek and came to sit next to me, taking my hand. I got a shock - she was showing me something. I mean, I knew she could use other vampire powers, and that she did, but I never knew she could use Nessies. Bella was telling me that my mind was shielded right now. "Why?" I thought.

(A/N Bold is Bella, italic is Jacob) **Because Edward doesn't know that you know. I told him only Nessie knows.**

_Why?_

**I didn't want to hurt him. He's insecure and jealous enough of you as is.**

_Typical Bella. Protecting everyone, not wanting to be protected._

**Don't you dare tell him Jacob. Don't even think about it okay?**

_Calm down Bells. What are best friends for?_

_**Thanks Jake.**_

_Its alright. _

Bella smiled at me, told me her shield had been lifted, and went back to her husband.

'Stay out of my head bloodsucker. Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to snoop?' I knew he would be trying to figure out what Bella told me.

Bella frowned slightly at me and shook her head. Edward just ignored me. Just then, I heard a car coming down the road. 'Is it Seth and Leah?' I asked in my head.

Edward nodded - a tiny movement that no one would notice. "Seth and Leah should be here soon." I said out loud.

Right on cue, there was a knock at the door. "Sue, why dont you get that?" I suggested.

She looked at me strangely, but went to answer the door. "Aaaaggghhh!!!!! Oh my god!!"

I laughed, along with Bella, Edward, Nessie and Charlie. I could also hear Leahs beautiful laugh in the hall, accompanied by Seths boyish laughter.

Sue came back into the living room with her children, an arm around both of their waists. She beamed around the room. "My family."


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee P.O.V

After we left Grandpa Charlies house, I hugged Mom, Dad and Jake, and jumped in the ferrari with Seth and Leah. I watched Mom and Jake run off, then turned to my own thoughts. I was so excited. My first time in La Push! I couldn't wait to see Jakes garage, the beach - and the pack!

"Seth?" I asked.

"Yeah Ness?" I love my Uncles voice. He looks like an adult, but sounds and acts like a teenager.

"Are both packs gonna be there? 'Cause I haven't seen Quil or Embry for ages, and Sams pack in forever."

He grinned at me. "Yeah. I talked to Sam before, and he said they're all gonna be at his and Emilys place."

I glanced worridly at Leah - she was known to be sensative about Sam and Emily - but she looked fine. She looked back at me and smiled. "Im fine Nessie. Its okay."

It was? Had I missed something? Since when was Leah _fine _about Sam and Leah? My confusion must have shown on my face, and on Seths, because Leah laughed.

"Really. I think Im going to be okay about it now. The healing started at their wedding - because Emily _didn't_ have my dream wedding with Sam, even though we'd both planned the same one. I just wish them happiness."

Leah P.O.V

I had to laugh at Nessie and Seths faces. It was so hilarious, and kinda sweet that they cared so much - so god. Now I'm calling everything 'sweet' and 'cute'. Great. One little change of who Im in love with, and everything goes all mushy. Just AWESOME.

Huh. Jacob is going to_ pay_ for making me love him - even if he doesnt know. Oh, great. I just remembered the mind-reading thing. Im lucky the leech doesnt really listen to our thoughts anymore, now that Bella's asked him to respect our privacy. Thank god for small mercies; no, thank _Bella._ Wow, I never thought I'd ever say - or think - that. Still, I better watch what Im thinking around Edward. The last thing I need is for him to be all _smug_ about it. Ugh. Damn vampires.

Jacob P.O.V

Freedom. That was what I was thinking as I ran towards_ home_ with my best friend. It was so good just to relax, and really_ run _with Bella, in familier territory. We haven't really been hanging out as much since Nessie was born. We spent the first six years trying to cram in as many memories as possible before Nessie stopped growing, then we just slipped into roles, me with my pack and Bells with her family. Now that we're back in Forks, we feel_ close_ again.

Without thinking about Bellas new powers, I started thinking unguarded thoughts about Leah. How beautiful her eyes were, even when filled with hate, her shiny hair, just short enough to not have shaggy fur and her musical laughter. Bella skidded to a halt and I ran a few metres before realising she was behind me.

"What was _that_, Jacob?" Bella demanded.

"Um... Im in love with Leah Clearwater?" I answered sheepishly. "I may have forgotten to mention it before..."

She looked astounded - and delighted? Huh? What did I miss?

"You love Leah? That is so _cute!_ For how long? Why didnt you tell me!"

I think Alice and Rosalie are bad influences on my Bella. She never would have called me merely _cute_, when I am so obviously a man in love. I am not cute. I am... something else. I laughed inwardly, realising Bella had probably heard all that.

She smiled and laughed. "It's really weird hearing what people think. Alices mind skips from one thing to another so quickly!"

I grinned a wolfy grin. "Wanna ride Bells?" Out of the blue, yes, but I had never given her a ride before. And we could have a silent converstaion, which is awesome. Huh. Edward can go stuff his smugness up his ...

_"Jacob."_ Bella warned.

I just kept grinning - but I didnt finish the thought.

"Good. Now would you stop so I can get on your back!" She laughed.

Bella P.O.V

Jake skidded to a halt beside me and lowered himself to the ground. I hopped up and grabbed hold of the fur on his shoulder blades. As soon as he felt me settle, he took off with a giant leap. I gasped. I'd gotten used to the smooth running of a vampire, the graceful movement that made you feel like you could always go faster. But this, this was so different. Jacobs running was still graceful, still incredibly fast, but more - _aggressive _than us. The only thing that came close was Edwards loping run, but even that was nowhere near this. It felt so... wolfy. I was exhilarated.

Then I realised i was touching Jakes shoulder, and had unknowingly been showing him everything I'd been thinking.

'You finally realise Bells? I've been listening to you go on for ages about my running, and the best thing you can come up with is_ wolfy_? He demanded in his mind.

I laughed out loud. **(A/N they're gonna have another silent conversation. jake=bold, bella=italic)**

_Sure Jake. I'd say it fits you perfectly, dont you think?_

_**Huh. Smart guy aye? Sure it fit alright, but Im dissapointed in you. **_

_Why? _I demanded.

**Because little miss smarty reads to many books in a short space of time cannot come up with a better word for her best friend than _wolfy_.**

I laughed. _I can come up with a lot of words for you Jake._

**Oh yeah? **He challenged. **Why dont you tell me some?**

_Sure. Protective, courageous, loving, humorous, fun-loving, sensitive, intelligent - I can go on for ages. Proof enough?_

**Sure, sure. I quite liked that. You're all those things too Bells. And so is Leah ...**

_Jakey Boy's in love again! Have you told her Jake?_

He just looked at me. _I'll take that as a 'no' then._


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob P.O.V

I just shook my head. No _way,_ had I told Leah I was in love with her. I shuddered just thinking of it. She would probably bite my head off! Besides... There was Sam to think about. Had Leah finally gotten over him? Would she ever? I sighed. Love was hard work.

Bella had let go of my fur and was just holding on to my sides with her legs, so I had no idea of what she was thinking about my inner-monologue. Or if she'd even heard it. I was suddenly relieved that Bella had found out. It would be so much easier, being able to talk to my best friend - even if she got all soppy about it.

She laughed. "Shut up Jacob. I will not be 'soppy' about this." I guess she was listening then.

Bella just laughed and said, "We're nearly there! Are we going to Billy's or Sam & Emilys'?"

'Sam & Em's. They've got everyone there - our arrival is a suprise.' I thought. 'Seth, Leah & Ness are gonna leave the car somewhere & wait for us.'

"Oh good. I want to see Nessie's face when she see's La Push for the first time."

'I know. Are we gonna take her on the grand tour of the rez?'

"We? I thought you would want to take her by yourself. A bonding kinda thing."

Hmm. 'To be honest, I never thought of that. It would be great to spend some time with Ness at home - but we'll have time for that later. I reckon you should be there when _your_ daughter see's your second home.'

"Thanks Jake. My human memories have dimmed, but they'll always be there. We've had some great talks in La Push."

'Yeah. Hey! There's the ferrari! We're heeere!' Okay, I was more than a little excited. But hey, I haven't seen my Dad for ages.

Bella P.O.V

I had to laugh t myself. Jacob was so excited to be going home - then again, so was I. I was so grateful to Sam for allowing me and Renesmee onto the reservation. I knew it was still against all his instincts to have vampires near him or Emily. It might have been easier, except we had been gone for fifteen years.

Then Jake skidded to a stop a few feet from my car, and I jumped off his back. I could see Leah and Nessie watching this action with interest - and a thought hit me. What if... A plan started to form itself in my head. I chuckled quietly to myself. I'd never done anything like this before. It might be fun.

Just then, Nessie shot over to me and Jacob, smiling all over her face. "I can't believe I'm actually here! So where are we going first?"

Jake laughed. "Believe it, kiddo. And we're going to Sam's place. That's where everyone is meeting."

She suddenly looked nervous. "What if they don't like me? What if they don't want us here?"

I looked at my daughter lovingly. She might look all grown up, but she still sometimes needed reassurance like a little girl. Honestly, I was relieved when this happened. It meant that Edward and I had done a good job raising her. She hadn't grown up into a spoilt, overconfident brat. She was, after all, only human. The irony of this statment wasn't lost on me, and I laughed to myself.

"I don't know, Ness." I answered her question truthfully. "Why wouldn't they like you? Quil and Embry love you, Sam and Emily are fond of you - isn't that proof enough?"

She smiled at me, and it took my breath away. She looked so much like Edward. "They will love you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. They won't be able to help it." I smiled back.

"Bella's right, Ness. No one can _not_ like you. It's impossible." Jaocb assured her.

"C'mon. We're keeping people waiting. Are you ready Nessie?" Leah looked at her kindly. "You'll be fine, don't worry about it."

I looked at Leah gratefully - and thoughtfully. She'd softened out a little bit. Now I was wondering if there wasn't a reason for that. This was going to be the most fun I've had in awhile now.

Renesmee took a deep breath. "I'm ready." She smiled brilliantly and took my hand. "Let's go, Momma."


	7. Chapter 7

Nessie P.O.V

I was so nervous. I so badly wanted the pack to like me, the way they liked my mom when she was human. It had been ages since I'd held hands with either of my parents, but as I walked along hand in hand with my mother, I was filled with a calming sense of love. I glanced up at her, and she winked at me. I giggled. Mom was using Uncle Jaspers powers on me. She smiled at me and I realised with a shock how _gorgeous_ she is. I mean, I know she's beautiful, all vampires are, for some reason. But I'd just never clicked before how much your personality and love can affect how you look. No wonder Dad fell in love with her. I decided I was going to look harder at all my family - and I got the feeling that they'd all be just like Momma.

Jake and Leah were a little in front of us, heads bent together, talking. They looked cute. I sent this thought to Mom, and she sent one back.

**"They love each other."**

Shock. Then happiness. They both deserved a little happiness.

_"Why aren't they together? Or are they?"_

**"No. They don't realise their love is mutual - so I'm going to help them along a bit"**

Oh my god. Mom's starting to sound like Aunt Alice! Her mind voice sounded smug. And... It sounded like she was enjoying herself.

_"Need any help?" _I raised an eyebrow.

She laughed, bells ringing through the trees. It sounded like a richer, slightly different version of my laugh.

**"Sure Ness. This will be a good mother-daughter activity" **She raised an eyebrow back, and we both laughed.

Jacob looked back at us. "What are you two laughing at?"

"Nothing." We replied innocently.

"Riiight." Jake eyed us suspiciously, but apparently decided to let it go. "Well, we're there, Ness. You ready to meet everyone again?"

All at once, the nervousness returned, full force. I really wanted them to like me! Sam and Emily, Jarad and Kim, Paul and Rachel, even the younger ones, Collin and Brady. Please, let them like me, I thought. Please.

Leah P.O.V

I saw Renesmee's face and I pitied her. She looked so worried, about meeting my idiotic brothers. She shouldn't worry though. They would love her, just like they love Bella, just like they love all the imprintees of the pack. Seth, who had bounded ahead, and had probably already reached Sam and Emily's, loved her, I knew. She was his little niece and her enjoyed spending time with her. I would never admit this to anyone, but I liked hanging out with Nessie too. She was just so soothing to be around, didn't feel the need for girl talk all the time - just like her mother. Bella and her daughter were probably my favourite Cullens. Weird, since I used to hate her.

Now I could smell Emily's awesome cooking and I realised I was starved.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go. Food's calling!" And I took off, running as fast as I could in human form. I could hear the others laughing behind me and I grinned. So what? I'm hungry, I wanna eat.

I burst through the door to Sam and Em's little house, went around hugging the guys and kissing the girls - including my ex and my cousin. And it didn't hurt. But I had no time to think about that. After I finished the rounds, I continued on to the kitchen and joined Seth in devouring Emily's famous muffins.

The pack and their girls followed me into the kitchen, looking shell-shocked.

"What?" I asked through a mouthful of crumbs.

They cracked smiles, rolling their eyes. "That's more typical Leah!" Paul said, laughing.

"Whaddaya mean?" I demanded after swallowing my mouthful.

"You hugged us!" Jarad exclaimed. "You, Leah Clearwater, finally got around to hugging your pack!"

"And you kissed me." That quiet statement broke through the sounds of agreement and laughter. Everyone - me included - turned to face Emily. She had a smile on her beautiful, scarred face, and tears running silently down her cheeks.

"Oh Em." I felt awkward with everybody around us, and I had no idea what the hell I was supposed to say. What could I say? 'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I just kissed everyone and then I realised I'm not mad at you anymore?' I don't think so.

But that's the good thing about Emily. She always knows what to do. She came forward, tears still glistening in her eyes, and put her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Emily!" I cried out, throwing my arms around her and holding on tight. I burst into tears and buried my face in my cousins shoulder. I couldn't believe it. This was so not what I'd expected. Although... I was happy. I was glad me and Em are good again.

Now time to fix one, more thing. I gently disengaged myself from Emilys' arms and smiled tearfully at her. She smiled back. Oh yeah. I've still got my sister/cousin.

Then I turned to Sam, who, along with everyone else, was looking a little shocked.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch. If it's okay with you, I wanna be friends again." I held my breath. This, apparently, was really important to me. I wanted to be normal again.

"Oh Leah. Of course it's okay!" He stepped forward, arms out and I hugged him hard, then let go.

"Whatta you guys looking at? Shows over, kay. I'm still hungry." But I was grinning.

They laughed and left the room, Paul muttering, "Same old Leah."

Sam and Emily, who left last, turned back and Sam said, "Yeah. We got the old Leah back."


End file.
